


【宁羞】帐中香

by sr1111101212



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok, 高振宁/姜承録
Kudos: 16





	【宁羞】帐中香

高振宁后知后觉反应过来时，已经是满屋子清苦的罂粟花香了。

那味道通过鼻腔粘膜顺着神经纤维传到大脑皮层也许只需要零点零零零几秒的时间，高振宁也就在这么短的时间内反应过来可能出现的状况。

下一秒他几乎是从电脑转椅上弹起来，正在看的比赛复盘视频都没来得及点个暂停，头也不回地从书房冲出去，快步往主卧的方向赶。

卧室门没关，内里暖黄色的柔光透出来，看上去和平时也没什么差别。只是这一路过来清苦味愈发浓烈，莫名压得高振宁喘不过气来。他一颗心悬在嗓子眼咚咚咚直跳，生怕出什么事，走到门口看到里面的情形，才终于松了一口气。

姜承録安安稳稳地睡在床上。脑袋埋进高振宁的枕头里，头发睡得鸟窝一样乱，侧躺蜷缩着，把高振宁的长衬衫揉在怀里盖在脸上，宽松的睡衣将他有点开始显怀的腹部轮廓遮盖住。床边落地的台灯还开着平时清醒时候的亮度，像是挂在屋子里的春日暖阳。

高振宁靠在门框上，劫后余生一般出了一身冷汗。心脏重新落回左胸腔。

其实姜承録睡着时信息素乱放实在是件稀松平常的小事，高振宁经常大半夜起来上厕所一睁眼就被他的味道灌个满怀，只是这一次确乎有些不太正常的地方。

姜承録的味道不对。

倒不是说他的信息素出了错，恰恰相反的是姜承録从当初分化那一刻起就是纯正且不掺半点杂质的罂粟花香，清苦又极具攻击性，闻多了还莫名奇妙地会上头。毕竟虽然不算众所周知，但总归有人知道罂粟花是用来干什么的。

于是在高振宁一边挠头一边问出“筛哥这信息素是什么味儿啊怎么和我的这么像”的时候,王柳羿一边坐在沙发上扶着姜承録一边头也不抬地回答道：“罂粟是鸦片的原材料。”

高振宁恍然大悟。心想我筛哥果然厉害 ，虽然是个Omega但信息素比我这个蜂蜜烟草味儿的alpha浓度高多了。 

想完了又觉得不甘心，堂堂东北大猛A凭什么烟草里面带蜂蜜啊，甜了吧唧怪没面子的。他撇了撇嘴，再抬起眼的时候姜承録已经靠在王柳羿肩膀上缓过了刚分化时的痛苦劲儿，被队医和王柳羿彭俊杰几个omega扶起来往房间走了，留他和宋义进站在原地，想着应该要帮点什么忙却心有余而力不足，手足无措了一会儿最后纷纷掏出手机坐到沙发上冲起浪来。

不太对劲的是，高振宁才坐下就闻到空气中藏匿在罂粟信息素之内若有若无丝丝缕缕的甜香，因为实在过于浅薄被高浓度的清苦罂粟味儿打压的奄奄一息。他用力吸了吸也还是分辨不出究竟是什么，只能说是与罂粟有些相悖的味道，更阳光更温暖一些，藏的好也不知是来自什么地方。他转头问旁边似乎什么都没察觉到的宋义进：“老宋，你闻到什么别的味儿没？”

宋义进颇有些茫然地抬起头，于是高振宁又补充道：“不是筛哥的信息素，是……有点甜的。”

宋义进也学着他的样子使劲吸了吸鼻子，想了半天最后还是摇头：“没什么别的味儿啊。”

高振宁有点沮丧，泄气地说了一句哦这样啊。心里空落落地盯着众人离开的走廊看了许久。

那之后他也经常会在寡淡如白水的空气中捕捉到暖洋洋的甜香，有时候是一瞬，有时候又会弥漫很久，唯一不变的是那味道仍如他们第一次相遇时那般轻轻浅浅的，好像是他的错觉一样。

他坐在转椅上环顾四周，队里除了几位beta其余人后颈上都规规整整地贴着阻隔贴，任谁的信息素都不可能从那块白色药膏一样的东西下面泄露出来。那么唯一的可能就只有是他的错觉了。

期待落了空，高振宁也不知道为什么，就又有点沮丧。

其实他连自己在期待些什么都不知道，好像这一切都无来由的莫名其妙。

与这同时出现变化的还有他和姜承録的关系。

高振宁似乎早该想到会有这么一天，所以从前趁着对方没分化，可着劲儿地搞肢体接触。某些光明正大可以被镜头捕捉的握手和拥抱抛开不提，私下里他们更没少搞小动作。

彼时高振宁仗着对方闻不到自己信息素，训练室里只有他们两个人的时候总怀着些上不了台面的小心思，暗中用信息素把姜承録裹起来，好像这样做就真的把人标记了一样，毕竟他虽然自以为姜承録的定位是个傻白甜，但也难免被众人的言语所洗脑。那些所谓的TheShy选手这么强未来一定会分化成alpha的谬论，听得多了似乎也就潜移默化地相信了。

alpha和alpha啊。他想，是没有未来的。

可是没分化的姜承録却总说自己是可以闻到高振宁身上的信息素的。爱吃甜食的上单说的像真的一样，深深吸一口气说：“蜂蜜，甜。”

不过高振宁是不会信的，换成谁都不可能相信。beta暂且都闻不到信息素，更何况没分化的小朋友。哪怕算姜承録说对了一半，可高振宁本人并没有把蜂蜜和烟草的混合味道提纯成无污染的两部分再分开释放的本事，所以这个论点从一开始就不成立。

高振宁小心思一动，还是很想不动声色地拆穿这个一本正经骗人的小孩儿，于是问他：“那你说说老宋是什么味儿的。”

对方的回答倒让他始料不及。

姜承録很坦诚地摇了摇头，一如平时那样慢吞吞开口说：“义进哥的，还有，其他人的，我闻不到。”

这话说完高振宁有一种搬石头砸自己脚的错觉，一颗心在胸腔里砰砰砰乱撞。姜承録那双眼睛澄澈又无辜，直勾勾地盯着他，他险些就要信了。

信这种连玛丽苏小说里都不敢写的未分化时就独独能闻到喜欢的人的信息素所以分化也会依着那个人分化的古老传说。传说这样的人千万里挑一，可实际上现实中到目前为止都还没出现过这样的“病”例，天上掉馅饼的事又怎么可能砸在他高振宁头上呢。

可他到底也没继续和姜承録争，只是装着有点遗憾的样子撅着嘴和姜承録撒娇：“可宁宁不是蜂蜜味儿的。”

姜承録好像不太信他，伸出手揉了揉高振宁有点炸毛的头发，然后转回去面对自己电脑屏幕开了下一局游戏。

过了好一会儿又小声用韩语嘟囔了一句，高振宁没听懂。

他说：“사기꾼。”（骗子）

但高振宁确实没有骗他。在他分化来临的那一瞬间他便确信，高振宁是真的不会骗他。

可大事还是要不好。

上一秒钟他刚结束一局游戏，一边和左手边中单大哥语调轻快地闲聊两句，一边眼睛盯在右手边打野的电脑屏幕上。下一秒钟他觉得天旋地转，眼前蒙了一片茫茫大雾一般，无法看清那场团战中盲僧行云流水的回旋踢。

所以那波团打赢了么？他是真的有点在意。 

身体不受控地向侧边倒下去时，他努力张了张嘴，无声地想要唤一个名字。

宁。

黑暗中他清楚地感受到自己安安稳稳地栽进了蜂蜜不蜂蜜烟草不烟草味的怀抱里，于是心满意足地闭上了眼。

高振宁眼疾手快地把身边从椅子上摔下来的上单捞进臂弯里，想问问这人是怎么打个游戏能打到从椅子上掉下来，没来得及开口，在肌肤相贴的一刹那他过电一样反应过来发生了什么，慌忙把人抱起来。情急之下大着嗓门连喊了三声王柳羿求救，他虽然不知道该怎么办，但是同为Omega的他蓝哥一定知道。

罂粟花香开始肆虐整个训练室，基地如同炸开锅一样每个人都有点手忙脚乱。TheShy选手竟然分化成了Omega实在让众人大跌眼镜，已知alpha分化时是不会有什么剧烈反应，所以基地此前没做什么准备也实属正常。在忙碌的有点反常的基地里，看上去一点不像alpha但确实是alpha的宋义进被信息素呛得直咳嗽，年纪虽小但分化早的过来人omega王柳羿搂着病号发号施令，一众甲乙丙丁跟着姗姗来迟的队医跑前跑后。 

这之中只有高振宁一个人有时间停下来思考，想那个古老的爱情传说，该不会真的降临在他身上了吧。

强忍着没笑出声来。

但实际上高振宁的快乐真没持续多久，几乎也就维持到姜承録再一次出现在他面前的时候。那一刻对方在他心里成长成为一个真真正正的omega，纤细美丽但强大，信息素也学会有模有样地收敛起来，那个压迫力能和高振宁抗衡的味道不再大肆蔓延，白皙漂亮的颈后贴上了与旁人一样的阻隔贴。

TheShy选手是omega了。想到这里高振宁本能地向后退了一步。

于是姜承録向他走过来的步子也停了，不动声色地转了个弯走回自己的座位，连同先前只有高振宁能闻到的稀薄甜香一起消失不见了。

那是高振宁第一次意识到，原来并不是姜承録分化成omega他们之间的关系就可以无障碍地往好的方向发展，恰恰相反的是这第二性别将他们束缚在方圆之中的条条框框里动弹不得。高振宁将永远失去那个虽说大概率是骗人但只能闻到他信息素的小朋友，失去可以随时随地握手拥抱甚至同床共枕的好哥们儿。他们踏入了在此之前从未遇到过的极端境地，如果不能据为己有，那么就会永远失去。

饶是著名的大心脏选手高振宁，在这种类似于下一场输了就立刻原地退役的断崖式打击面前都显得极其弱小可怜又无助，一颗心七上八下地惴惴不安着，连路过的分析师叫了他好多遍都没听见，直到对方一个手刀拍在高振宁脑袋上，才哆嗦了一下回过神来，开口问怎么了。

十分有眼力见儿的分析师自然不会多嘴问他发呆是在想什么，只是完成分内之事叮嘱高振宁最近要贴好阻隔贴，TheShy选手刚分化完身体不稳定，所以基地内的alpha一律不准仗着自己控制信息素能力强就不做措施。

这话说的简直太对了点，高振宁甚至连一点犹豫抱怨的机会都没有，听话地点着头，一边心里的委屈又更上一层楼。你看吧，筛哥分化之后连我的信息素都闻不得了，这关系还不如从前呢嘤嘤嘤宁宁好惨宁宁委屈。

再坐到姜承録旁边的位子时，高振宁已经乖乖地贴好了阻隔贴，和其他人一样后颈处一块乳白色的膏药，从前他真没怎么用过。姜承録转过头来看他一眼，又看他后颈一眼，最终一句话也没说。

往后一周之中高振宁持续和那个时隐时现不辨真身且只有他自己能闻到的味道做着斗争，大型犬科动物一样把基地上上下下除了他不敢动的姜承録之外其余全都闻了个遍，愣是没寻到源头，甚至连什么时候会出现在哪儿的规律都摸不着半点头脑。有点泄气的人坐在转椅上冷不丁打了个喷嚏，扭头一看空调的风向也没对准自己，于是也就不好再多说什么，只得抬起手去摸搭在椅背上的队服外套。

摸了个空。

他转过头去看，果然椅背上空空如也。

不对劲。高振宁有点纳闷，想了想几个小时前自己确实把队服外套脱在自己椅背上了，期间去吃饭或者去洗手间也都没再拿起来过，怎么就凭空消失了？

他又连打了两个喷嚏。

惹得不远处王柳羿转过头来问他是不是易感期要到了。

高振宁揉着鼻子顺着王柳羿的话略微算了一下时间，一只手条件反射地去摸后颈上的阻隔贴，摇了摇头回答道：“不是啊还早呢，就有点儿冷，我拿个衣服去。”

说罢他起身往外走，穿过空无一人的走廊，在离自己卧室只有两个房间远的地方被那股熟悉的味道缠住了脚。从未有过的浓烈迫使他停下步伐，认出站定的地方正是姜承録的卧室门口。

他想起来，今天中午过后确实再没见过姜承録，午饭的时候问他要不要一起也被拒绝，再回来的时候座位已经空了。这确实不太符合姜承録的生活作息，一向自律的人似乎从未在训练室中缺席过。高振宁这样想着，抬起手敲了敲门。

没有回应。

只是缠住他脚腕的味道更重了些，他似乎已经可以开始嗅出这味道的真面目。走也不是，留也不是。高振宁陷入前后两难的僵局，还在思考下一步究竟怎么办的时候，门里面传出了声响。

清脆的，尖锐的，穿透力极强的，玻璃碎裂的声音。

仿佛那破碎的玻璃渣飞起来扎进高振宁心口一样，他在那一瞬间感受到前所未有的窒痛与割裂，似乎不作出什么反应便会永久的失去，想都没想就转开了门把手。

人们将这样的感情称之为关心则乱。

高振宁确实够慌乱的，以至于他开门前没来得及问出口的那句“筛哥你没事吧”开了门之后更是了无踪影了。

眼前的场景的确不是能轻易说出话的场景。

高振宁终于得以窥见罂粟花瓣背后辽阔壮丽的金色麦田，在阳光下柔和又温暖，律动着此起彼伏的层层涟漪，跳跃的活泼的灵动的麦香融入骨血，化作缠绵眷恋的绕指柔。

姜承録在自慰。

他那双修长白皙的双腿此时蜷在身前，细瘦的手臂夹在大腿软肉的间隙里，延伸到没入股间的两根手指在水光淋漓的穴口中进进出出。身前的性器被遮罩在宽大不合身的黑色外套里，顶起一个不大不小的帐篷。高振宁认出那是自己的队服。

初次面临发情期的小omega似乎不得什么章法，被情热冲昏的眼神涣散着，不自觉地咬着自己另外一只空闲的大拇指，齿间黏软的音节断断续续地向外淌，似乎无力又委屈。涨红的小脸埋在外套宽大的领子里，被汗水泪水交互着浸湿一层雾气。

方才碎掉的玻璃杯就躺在高振宁脚边，他猜测是被姜承録无意识中踢到的。

真是有够离谱的。

高振宁僵硬地站在房间里，还记得要把门带上，在姜承録高负荷信息素的洗礼下觉得自己所有的感官全都被放大了一万倍。蚊子叫一般细弱的呻吟声听在他耳朵里震天响，尤其当里面出现自己名字最后的单字时候更加宛如晴空霹雳，是惊是喜都没空去想，嘴唇咬破了才强逼着自己保持镇定。指甲盖陷入手心的肉里，高振宁闭眼之前绝望地咽了咽口水。

用了许久才将第一波情潮熬过去，姜承録失散的神志重新回到身体里。没能如愿以偿地射出来，更遑论高潮，他满腔的情欲堵塞在血管里无处疏散，不止身体上不痛快，心里的不痛快更甚千百倍。偏偏自己心心念念的人中途就已经不速之客一样闯了进来，却愣是一点反应都没有，一副慷慨就义的高尚表情闭着眼睛站得笔直，姜承録有点想笑，想骂他傻子。

是还表现的不够明显么？

姜承録无端端觉得头疼，连带着脖颈肩膀肋骨腿都酸痛起来。他一点力气都没有，像一尾刚从水里捞起的鱼儿，缩在高振宁大尺寸的队服外套里，足够将他全身都包裹住。他努力在空气中寻找高振宁的信息素，但那味道在白色药膏的掩盖之下尚且没有自己身上这件外套上沾染的多，他就不禁有些气恼，又将外套往自己身上拢了拢，战战巍巍地从床上爬起来走到高振宁面前，二话不说就抬手掀了他脖颈后面的阻隔贴。

痛得高振宁倒吸了一口冷气，睁开眼便撞进姜承録的视线里。

他不是没见过姜承録，恰恰相反的是他与姜承録可谓是朝夕相处。他见过姜承録几乎所有的样子，精致的或者邋遢的，难过的或者雀跃的，幼稚的或者稳重的，害羞的或者调皮的，全都不及他现在眼前站着的这一个。

脆弱的，好像不堪一击的，单薄的，仿佛摇摇欲坠的，但又柔和，又美丽，又色情。

姜承録汗湿的刘海凌乱地贴在额头上，裸露在外的肌肤泛着潮红，宽大不合身的黑外套堪堪挂在肩膀上，没过胯骨盖到大腿根，只露出细长的双腿寸缕不着，黏潮的水丝沿着大腿内侧的曲线向下坠，光脚踩在地上，留下一个个洇湿的脚掌印。那双抹了血的眼睛里好似盛着一汪晃动的泉，睫毛扇动时透明的泪液争先恐后地往外溢，姜承録小兔牙无意识地叼着自己的下唇瓣，在高振宁已经不受控蔓延的信息素包围下呼吸频率不断飙升，似乎下一秒人就要喘不上气跌进他怀里。

而姜承録也确实在下一秒脱力地跌进了他的臂弯里。

高振宁舒臂将人稳稳捞住，左手不忘护好他右手腕上的伤疤。那道伤疤不常有机会暴露在阳光下，但如今卸掉了冰袖，毫无隐瞒地在大尺寸队服外套长且宽的袖口中晃，又被高振宁握在手里，指腹沿着那条笔直的疤痕轻轻摩挲着，将姜承録身上所剩无几的力气摸得精光。

他彻底站不住了。

被高浓度的蜂蜜烟草味砸的眼花缭乱，下巴搭在高振宁肩膀上，腿就要软下去。好在被高振宁右手臂托住大腿根抱离了地面。高振宁第一次这样抱他，这人轻飘飘的似乎没有重量，腿根处的肌肤湿淋淋的又滑腻又清凉。他几乎是坐在打野的右臂上，股间潺潺的潮水淋湿燥热的手臂皮肤，顺便弄脏身上的衣服。他倒是没什么不好意思的，被抱起来的高度难得快要和面前身高一米九的人平行，姜承録终于不用抬头看他，于是omega坦坦荡荡地盯住对方的眼睛，把好不容易找到点主动权的alpha盯得反而又不好意思了起来。

此刻动作似乎有点极限，高振宁腾不出一只手来战略性挠头，只能战略性把目光挪开。

“不喜欢我么？”

姜承録的声音飘了过来，把高振宁游荡的眼神重新拽了回来。

“啥？”

“我说宁，不喜欢我么？”

姜承録歪了歪头，说出来的话不合时宜得有些过度直白，打野似乎被问懵了，张着嘴半天没发出声音来。

“我以为，宁喜欢我，所以omega，也无所谓。”他顿了顿，喘了一大口气又接着说，“可是宁，不喜欢我，怎么办？”

他抽出被高振宁握住的右手腕，食指伸出来在高振宁的左心口处用力地点了点。

“我喜欢宁，怎么办？”

怎么办？

这能怎么办？

姜承録一本正经担心的样子让高振宁想起来要解释。

“不是不是不是不是。筛哥，不是。”他重新牵住那只停在他心口上的手，“我怎么可能不喜欢你呢？我从第一天见你就暗恋你了，你算算这都多久了。”

高振宁盯着那双眸子停了好一会儿，深吸一口气做足了准备这才重新开口。

“宁宁最喜欢你了。”

他又说，姜承録，我很爱你。

那时候姜承録觉得心脏跳得好快，好像就要跳出胸腔。

高振宁把人抱得更近了些，鼻尖贴上鼻尖的时候他闻到姜承録身上甜暖的麦香，好像得以把那一片金色的麦田全都拥在怀里一样。托着人腿根的手捏了捏饱满细嫩的臀肉。

“姜承録，没你后悔的机会了。”

终于能很耍帅地说说这种玛丽苏的台词，于是那双悬在空中多时的长腿也很自觉地缠上高振宁的腰身，湿得不成样子的人问他，“可以接吻了么？”

吻天旋地转地落下来。

alpha高热的温度从嘴唇传过来，呼吸之间气息喷在姜承録潮红的脸上，他觉得似乎比刚才还要热上许多。嘴里尝到烧着了的蜂蜜味道，变成焦糖，甜中带着厚重的温暖。他有些上瘾。打野的舌头也是在这个时候撬开他松软的唇瓣，闯入他的领地。细细舔过每一片齿贝，绕上他舌头的时候有说不尽的缠绵，姜承録想起来他从前吃过的焦糖蜂蜜味的布丁，于是条件反射地从舌根下溢出更多的水。

那根舌头又转而舔过他的舌背，搅着阵阵水声，压迫他舌底的那根神经。姜承録被亲的有些喘不过气，口腔里的空气消耗殆尽，却又不舍得推开身上的人。后背也不知什么时候躺在了床垫上，明明是他平时睡惯了的床，却也莫名其妙被这个腻人的亲吻吻得更软了些。他觉得自己要陷进去，陷得更深。

外套拉链被高振宁褪到更下面的位置，堪堪挂在连接的扣锁处没舍得再往下解开，从肩膀处掉下去挂在臂弯上，姜承録白皙的锁骨肋骨和胸膛恍若乍泄的春光，落在眼底。高振宁抬手揉了上去，分量倒是真的小，omega身子骨薄的像纸片人一般，自然也没有多余的脂肪分在该分的地方。高振宁想起从前二次元时期喜欢过的平胸萝莉角色，忍不住要笑。

“笑什么？”姜承録问他。

高振宁挑了挑眉，手绕过不盈一握的腰腹，能摸到的赘肉少得可怜。

“没笑啥，就是你也太瘦了宝贝儿，要给你多喂点才行。”

姜承録没听懂他荤话里藏着的不怀好意，只清清楚楚听见那一声宝贝儿。东北人字正腔圆的儿化音撞进他的耳廓，又弯弯绕地绕进了他的心里，他跟着抖了一下，倒有点不好意思了。把视线挪开，姜承録吞了吞口水说：“吃不胖。”

“是么？”高振宁想了想，手又重新摸上他几乎是平平坦坦的胸，心里的小算盘打得叮当响，“那也没事，我有办法。”

怀孕涨奶应该对所有人都有效吧。高振宁舔了舔嘴唇。

俯下身亲吻omega挺立的奶尖，将那颗精巧幼嫩的肉粒叼在齿间辗磨，舌尖顶在硬挺的乳首舔了舔，姜承録的嗓子底便随之传来软绵绵的低吟，听上去就知道大抵真是舒服极了。于是高振宁更加对症下药，毫不吝啬地含着奶尖吸吮起来，舌面绕着乳晕画着圆，能清晰地感觉到omega敏感的肌肤上涨起来的小颗粒。

身下人抱着他脑袋的手劲儿紧了又紧，高振宁搂着人腰的胳膊也不自觉地用了点力，姜承録腰背间的皮肤上染上一层薄薄的汗，也不知道是爽的还是热的，总归是两者兼备。心口更是又酥又麻的说不上来是什么具体的感觉，就只是舍不得，哪怕是自己开口说的换那边，离了口舌温室的奶尖顿时感觉备受冷落。于是急忙去牵高振宁的手，委屈地说，别走。

不走。

高振宁凑上来和他接吻，手指一根一根嵌进上单的指缝中，常年与键盘鼠标为伍的指面上留着一层薄茧，按压在手背上似乎有着更大的摩擦力，比起街边地摊上卖的强力胶还有效，怎么甩都甩不掉。似乎是身体力行地在和他一遍又一遍重复不会走。

小情绪被安抚好，发情在生理上的效果就愈加明显。姜承録从前不知道omega的身体构造能够引发如此惊人的欲望，甚至是刚才靠自慰撑过去的情热都实实在在要用煎熬来形容，身体上的热与痒如同酷刑一般，他找不到源头，也就没法因地制宜。

但高振宁会。他是这么期待的。总归受限于第二性别，他在很多时候不能占有主导权。其实没分化时姜承録闻着高振宁身上狼牙蜜的味道，怎么都想不明白这为什么能是个alpha，而且也考虑过自己分化成alpha之后，对方这么甜似乎也不会有什么冲突，真谈起恋爱来自己没准还能压他一头。可惜没实现。那便只能打起精神来消受了。

双腿被掰开，吐着水的俏粉色蓓蕾暴露在视线下，高振宁握着人大腿根的动作顿住，咽了咽口水眯着眼睛盯着看。看得姜承録脸上挂不住，想要合上腿，又被用力按住。alpha俯下身，湿软的舌尖舔过会阴，像一尾长蛇一样钻了进去。

“呜……”

姜承録弓起背，潮水一样酥麻的快感顺着尾椎骨向上爬，长了脚一样跑的飞快，甚至张着嘴一口一口将他吞噬掉。他意识到，原来发情期真的可以爽成这样。alpha的舌头舔进蓓蕾中，绕着穴口转一圈又往深处探，带着他强势又哄人的信息素一并灌进肠道里，席卷他全部的身体细胞。姜承録似要痉挛，绷直的脚背高高抬起，大腿缠住高振宁的脖子，在这人又吸又舔的攻势下越夹越紧，手指也不自觉陷进alpha的发丝里，抱住他的脑袋。其实姜承録大脑一片混乱，情欲和爱意中夹杂着些许羞耻熬成浆糊，一切行为都来不及过脑子，但似乎是腿把人脖子夹得过紧，下一秒臀尖上挨了高振宁响亮的一巴掌。

他剧烈地抖了一下，直接被这一巴掌送上高潮。一阵热潮从肠道深处喷涌而出，高振宁抬起脑袋，被腥甜的味道呛得直咳嗽，鼻梁唇边亮晶晶地挂着水雾。样子有些狼狈，却无端端看得姜承録心脏都要跳出来，他抬起手臂挡脸，高潮的余韵尚且没过去，想要埋怨，最后也只哑着嗓子软绵绵唤出那个单字。

“宁……”

用手背抹了一把被浇得湿漉漉的脸，高振宁笑得欢脱，手臂撑在omega身体两侧，将吻接得深情又庄重。姜承録手攀上他的腰背，摸到这人身上还没来得及脱掉的半袖，一边接吻一边不满地扯了扯。他和打野向来默契，在赛场上转瞬即逝的机会前都无需交流来浪费时间，高振宁自然能从他拽着衣角的手劲里感受到他的意思。于是诚然地撤开唇，任由姜承録自下而上将他的衣服脱掉。

从来都知道他身材好，平日里太平洋宽肩将队服撑的平直，腰线折进去长成名副其实的倒三角。此刻赤裸的麦色皮肤暴露在姜承録眼睛前，他打量着，不禁就看花了眼。晃神的时候被alpha钻了空子，扶着硬得就要爆炸的性器一口气捅了进去。

进入的整个过程实在太过顺滑，有下身泛滥成灾的潮水为媒介，导致姜承録还没来得及作何反应，那沉甸甸的物件儿已经深埋进了他的身体里，将褶皱的肠道抚平，慰藉他空荡荡的神魂。

他剧烈的喘着气，扬起身子贴向高振宁的胸膛，alpha将他抱住，肌肤相贴地缠在一起。性器在紧致的肠道里试探性地动了动，高振宁被人夹得头皮发麻，一边手滑下去捏捏细嫩的臀肉，一边磨着后槽牙在他耳边诱哄着：“宝贝儿，轻点夹我。”

姜承録顺从地打开身体，对身体里埋着的物件儿敞开怀抱，穴肉谄媚地包裹住硕大的性器，清晰地描绘出柱身上暴起的青筋，再合二为一。又被按住腰往里狠狠地撞进，来来回回碾过凸起的神经点，爽到他觉得快要被撑破。

听说过ao交合往往是要哭的，姜承録倒不记得是听谁说的了。眼下看起来更像是谬论。他手指攀在高振宁肩膀上，在一下又一下深深浅浅的操动中摇摇晃晃地承受着酥爽又热烈的快意，身前性器顶在高振宁小腹上，晃动中断断续续吐着黏液把两人腰腹处蹭的一塌糊涂。下身更是有过之而无不及，肠道深处流不尽的潮水浇在闯动在其中的性器头顶，又粘腻地顺着交合的缝隙满溢出来，肉体撞在一起时响起浪潮冲刷的隐秘水声，越翻涌越大，越搅动越湿。

似乎还是不够，姜承録被抱起来，坐进高振宁怀里。比起被狠狠满足的欲望，爱意更令他缴枪投降。他仰着脖颈被自下而上地贯穿，灵魂被无数次高抛入云，又落下来稳稳被接住。于是姜承録双腿紧紧缠住掌控他的人，野藤曼逆着下坠的瀑布生长，攀附他，咬住他，痛吻他。高振宁抬起头回应他，听这人神志不清厮磨于耳鬓时绵长又柔软的呻吟。

他说，宁，好爱你。

这更像是很早以前少年做过的一场春梦，鹅黄色轻飘曼舞的帘帐中烛光微微跃动，珐琅香炉上升起若有若无的青烟，紫色画框里的蝴蝶在暖洋洋的幽香里沉醉着，就要飞上天。比梦里更让人沉迷的是睁开眼睛暖香依旧在怀，高振宁很想要把蓝蝴蝶漂亮的翅膀碾碎，就永远捆绑在他身边。

他真这样做了。

姜承録又要高潮。数不清次数更辨不出今夕何夕，就连身前半挺不挺性器都射不出精液，只浠沥沥地吐着水保留着一丁半点的存在感。他软在alpha怀里，听高振宁一遍又一遍唤他宝贝儿，快感泡温泉一般从肠道深处向周身的血液里泵，他好像软绵绵地要失去意识。

极乐往往在濒死时到来。适应了好久才勉强吃得下的性器撞上了生殖腔，前所未有的爽痛冲向天灵盖。这下姜承録真的哭了，也知道为什么要哭。是他未知的，也是期待已久的。他撑起身子，颤抖到无法控制，慌乱又手足无措地问：“宁……怎么办，我不会。”

他是真的不会，要怎么样为心爱的人打开生殖腔。委屈涌上心头，哭得更加厉害了起来，像是要把一生的眼泪都流光。

“别怕。别怕。”

高振宁吻他颤栗的唇瓣，手掌贴着后背滑腻的皮肤安抚。

“没事啊，我在呢。”帮他理了理汗湿凌乱的刘海，又说，“我来。”

姜承録胡乱地点着头，手臂抱住人的脖子咬着牙生生受着清晰又割裂的疼痛，每挨一下都似乎锁紧他的喉管，疼得快要窒息。直到那腔口裂开一条细缝，他睁大眼睛惊喜地和高振宁对上视线，下一秒性器破入其中，生殖腔完完全全将不速之客接纳。

灭顶的快感重新袭来，洗去疼痛给他带来的些许心理阴影，姜承録手被牵着，重新沉沦下去。高振宁在他即将失焦的眼睛里，看到了神泉里埋藏的那颗星星，于是再没半点犹豫。箍着姜承録不堪一握的腰，迅速操动了数十下，将全部精液尽数灌进了生殖腔，虎牙刺破omega颈后红肿的腺体，在漫长的成结过程中用信息素将人从内到外牢牢包裹。

姜承録在受了永久标记后软绵绵地瘫倒在他臂弯中失去了意识，他们二人的信息素也在那之后发生了变化。没有前车之鉴，姜承録莫名其妙提纯了蜂蜜烟草中他最爱的那部分，又把自身保护色一般清苦的罂粟花香全都拱手送给高振宁。互换了彼此的一半之后，他们反而好像在信息素味道这方面上成为了更加典型的ao，标准又独到。以至于后来许多人只知皮毛地以为，theshy选手本来就是蜂蜜麦香，清苦又上头的高浓度烟草味也很符合宁王本人，甚至有时候连当事人高振宁都会想，好像这样才是对的。所以在他太久没闻到不出自自己身上的罂粟花味时，不自觉就紧张得要命。

尤其是在姜承録怀孕后，整个人味道愈发柔和，虽说情绪和身体状况都不怎么稳定，但信息素的甜暖程度一路高歌猛进，闻起来像春日午后晒在阳光下的麦糖甜品，柔情蜜意中能嗅到勃勃的生机。也因着怀孕，omega薄薄的身子有了些日益丰润的征兆。脸也圆了，白嫩的大腿上长出一圈小奶膘，连平坦坦的胸脯都涨了起来，带着粉的乳晕好似比从前大了一圈，握在高振宁手里像两只小巧的桃子，柔软又可爱。

很多时候高振宁要帮他把憋胀的奶水吸出来。在清晨洒满阳光的帘帐中，四溢的信息素在奶味儿的加成中好像真就变成了蜂蜜燕麦牛奶，浓郁中带着丝丝缕缕的清甜，高振宁连早餐都省了。

然而现下飘在空气中苦涩的味道，吸一口在嘴里舌底都会随之发麻，问题到底出在哪儿了？

他走过去，在床边站了一会儿，又轻手轻脚爬上了床，伸开手臂穿过omega身体与床垫中的缝隙，搂着肩背将人往自己身边带了带。姜承録睡得沉，迷迷糊糊中感知到，乖顺地就着他的力量翻个身窝进人怀里。有点重量了，高振宁手垫在姜承録的后腰下，算得上是后知后觉感受到omega日渐隆起的腹部中，孕育的新生。

说起来这个孩子来得不在计划之中。

那天刚好是他们两个人的退役仪式，喝了点酒的年轻情侣难免就气血上头，动起手来没个轻重。

其实早在他们第一次结合，姜承録受完标记就暂时性休克了足足十五个小时，要不是因为呼吸平稳有节奏，睡颜甜美且安稳，把高振宁慌得要喊队医的水平了。十五个小时之后睁开眼睛，浑身酸痛倒没觉得，灌在生殖腔里的精液却还没“消化”完，稍微一动身子便能感觉到小腹中隐秘且从前未曾发觉的部位里缓慢淌动的稠浆，有点像吃饱了又有点不像。总之那感觉奇怪又说不上来，可稍微想一想还会不好意思，整个脸都烧起来。

但那一次没能一发入魂，其实心里多多少少有点遗憾。旁的不说，只是因为这大概是在役时期唯一一次能这么放纵的机会，往后关系上报，教练组管理层都不可能允许有人怀着孩子打职业。当然，这确实是他们应当遵守的职业素养，没人会有怨言，但总归可以有侥幸和可惜。

于是在那场退役仪式结束后，两个只能算是微醺的醉鬼借着酒意把爱做得戏剧又荒唐。

前戏的时候用了跳蛋。高振宁用两根手指操他，把跳蛋抵在前列腺上，档位开到最大。平整的指甲盖在肠道中扣弄，陷入细肉里，手指分开又合上，嫌不够再填一根进来。姜承録想到打野那双手，骨节分明修长好看，操控鼠标键盘在游戏里执掌生杀大权，夹着跳蛋时也能在他身体里呼风唤雨。他高潮得简直太快了些。肠道深处某个开关被打开，热潮如大坝决堤一般向外涌，将身下的床单洇湿一片。

还是不够。高潮余韵消退，酒意蒸腾上来，他觉得身体上下哪儿哪儿都寂寞。顶在前列腺上震动的跳蛋表面冰凉，尺寸又小，实在难以满足他愈演愈烈的欲望，如同隔岸瘙痒。姜承録手探下去扯住那跳蛋上连着的长尾巴拽了拽，用不满的语气下指令。

“拿出去，你进来。”

放在平时定然会立刻得到回应，可高振宁凑过来和他接吻，大型家养宠物一般抱住他在脖颈锁骨处来来回回蹭着撒娇，看不见的尾巴摇了起来。姜承録混沌的大脑习惯性响起警铃，觉得大事要不好，果不其然便听这人压低了嗓子在他耳边诱哄道：“不拿出来好不好？”

姜承録没听明白。

于是alpha语调更甜地解释说：“就放在里面我进去好不好？”

这下姜承録听明白了，但也没什么用。比这个离谱的要求更离谱的是，他本能上没想拒绝。长久以来的经验表明，高振宁撒娇的时候，他从来一点办法都没有，无关清醒与否，那毛茸茸的大尾巴一旦缠上来，姜承録就什么都要答应。

胡乱地点着头，指尖陷进他的发丝里揉了揉，对自己的专属宠物要顺毛捋。喘着气说好，那你快进来。真进去之后姜承録又想立刻反悔。

要被捅穿了。狰狞的巨物操到深处，连带着把档位开到最大的跳蛋一并顶到狭窄的泉眼口，高频率的震动抵在最里面，随着猛烈的撞击压在开关上，高涨的洪水将他淹没。姜承録听到自己崩溃欲绝的尖叫。

更像是五雷轰顶，过度的快感瞬间累积到极限，继而涨破，满溢出来。他从肠道深处开始痉挛，连带着全身的神经都绷紧，理智被肉欲所支配，受着疼痛与快感交织的双重酷刑，穴口却更死命咬住在身体里驰骋的性器，向内吞噬。他被操的一塌糊涂，闪电灌进血管里，花枝乱颤地掉着眼泪，爽得太过清晰剧烈，姜承録承受不住，却也不开口求饶，满心想的都是和他死在一起也挺好。

但高振宁如何舍得。十指交缠吻他的泪水，在耳边一遍又一遍唤他的名字，姜承録被叫醒，被拥抱着沉沦。

画框里的蝴蝶再也飞不出方圆，被永远困在这床幔帘帐中的一寸天地间。

精液从填满的生殖腔口溢出来，沿着性器与肠道内壁严丝合缝的空隙缓慢地淌下，与平日里不同的，白的红的混在一起。高振宁愣了一下，慌忙撤出来，跳蛋也顺着黏液掉出来，流出来的血丝更明显了些。

“姜承録！”高振宁手指揉在他的穴口，抬起头紧张地叫他。

被叫的人显然没明白当下的情况，还处在甜蜜的高潮余韵和被射满的餍足饱涨感中，靠在他怀里心不在焉地喘着气，看他抬起头甚至不明就里地贴上去索吻。高振宁在被亲吻的间隙中腾出嘴问他：“没事么筛哥？不痛么？”

“不痛。”姜承録被问的有些莫名其妙。

“可你流血了！”

高振宁慌乱的模样无端端让他觉得可爱，记忆中自家alpha从来没有过茫然不知所措的时候，像个做错事的孩子，脸涨得通红。做爱的时候都没急成这样过。他觉得好笑，又觉得好玩，抬起手捏捏人汗湿的脖颈，头摇得像拨浪鼓一样。

“真的不痛。”

确实是真的不痛。

若非看到血丝混夹在精液里淌在自己腿间，姜承録甚至是不相信的。再怎么仔细感受都没有一丝丝不适感，非要说的话就和往常一样，做完爱浑身没劲罢了。但仍旧给高振宁吓得不轻，那之后硬是保养了一个月没敢碰他。无论姜承録怎么求欢都不肯退让。

眼看着就要开学回韩国了，发情期没等来，验孕棒上的两道杠先来了。

这下轮到姜承録不知所措。才取消的休学申请似乎又要向后延期，心里打翻了五味杂陈的调料瓶，说不出是什么滋味。直到他把手里的东西递给高振宁，看到对方因为震惊瞪大的眼睛，反反复复跟他确定了很多遍，最后在春日晨光熹微的暖风中将他抱起，在空中转了好几圈。

他听到高振宁说，姜承録，我好高兴。

于是他也高兴了起来。

一晃又三个多月过去，姜承録开始显怀，过了不稳定期偶尔也能为满足躁动的欲望做温柔缱绻的爱。高教练带的战队也步入正轨，成绩好起来状态渐入佳境。似乎所有的一切都在循序渐进，只今晚有些小插曲。

“宁……”

怀里的人醒了。高振宁低下头，看到姜承録正睁着睡眼惺忪的眸子望着他。没等他开口问些什么，又兀自呢喃地抱怨。

“好慢。”

原来是在等他。

高振宁豁然开朗一般越过人去看身后床头柜上的闹钟，指针竟然已经跨过了十二点。后知后觉地明白过来，又后知后觉地自责不已。想起来这段日子确实花在战队上的时间在无意识增长，原因无他，只是因为势头正盛，所以高振宁也难免不自觉投入更多精力。

“对不起，老婆。”

alpha低下头，语调蔫蔫的，看不到的尾巴也耷拉着垂在床面上。姜承録轻轻地点了点头，又眨巴着眼睛等他接下来要说的话。吸了一口气，又抿了抿嘴巴，在这过程中似乎思考着该如何补偿，继而停了一会儿，眼睛终于抬起来和怀里靠着的人对视，开口说道：“那我明天搬笔记本到床上来看复盘好不好。陪你。”

他把最后两个字念得格外重，似乎是个折中又挑不出什么错的选择，姜承録想了一下，觉得没什么不满意的地方，于是点头说好，挪了挪身体贴到高振宁身上，闭上眼睛深深吸了一口对方的信息素，终于觉得心安。alpha的手掌贴上他隆起的小腹，有一下没一下地抚摸着，内疚的表情还没有从他脸上完全消散，张了张嘴又说：“对不起老婆，以后真不会了。”

于是姜承録埋在他胸膛上的小脑袋又用力地点了点。复又抬起头看向高振宁，想要说什么，没来得及出口却被打断了。

“唔……”

他们两个人同时感觉到来自于隆起山丘下的冲击，清晰且干净利落的一下，惹得两人俱是一惊。高振宁那句没事吧老婆才到嘴边，手掌下又传来第二下，接着又是第三下。他连忙手脚并用地把人扶起来，想问疼不疼，却见姜承録靠在臂弯里笑得欢脱，手捂着嘴的样子像个干坏事得逞的小孩。

他想起来这人不过也才二十出头的年纪，却好像已经陪他度过了大半辈子一样。时间其实并没有过去那么久，姜承録和他几年前第一次见面时也没多大分别，似乎以后也能永远这么年轻一样。笑得开心时身体抖得像个筛子，被人点了笑穴一样好半天停不下来。到底哪里好笑？高振宁无奈地搂紧他的腰背，说姜承録你真是个小孩儿一样。

姜承録毫不客气地点头说是，可是，宁以后不止，一个小孩儿了。

这话砸得他有点眼冒金星，心里被泼一桶醋又浇一罐蜜，末了还要撒点辣椒面。说不上来什么滋味，但特别想要和说这话的人接吻。他也这样做了。舌头舔在他的唇瓣上，又舔进他的口腔里，舔到缱绻柔情的欢愉。

高振宁后知后觉反应过来时，满屋子清苦的罂粟花香散了。蜜糖麦香重新弥漫上来，芙蓉帐暖。

——完——


End file.
